istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Surtheim Ascending
Content Summary *Epic Boss and Item Updates! *The Gnomes of New Rachival are having trouble with wolves in the Dusk Forest *Mysterious activity in the Eastern Deadlands *New Decorative Plot Items Excerpt from the New Rachival Research Institute Quarterly Letters … Increased volcanic activity on the Island of Fire prompted the Directors of the NRRI to request an updated survey. Dantor the Scout undertook the bounty and reported that the Fire Elemental known as Surtheim appears to have weakened significantly in strength. The cause is not known at this time. The NRRI has put in a request for an investigation. Dantor also noted that while investigating the crater he found that a landslide has exposed what appears to be a mine entrance. The entrance was collapsed so he could not investigate it further or discern where it might lead. The NRRI… Imperial Scout's Report, June 33 A.R… Something strange sighted deep in the Eastern Deadlands; an object lay in the middle of a canyon surrounded by numerous grotesque, twisted trees and the minions of the Withered Aegis. Due to the distance, my fear of discovery and the swirling maelstrom overhead, I could not discern many details. I did not recognize the creatures, but they appeared to be undead as they walked with a strange gait. Nor could I make out the nature of the object itself, except that it was as black as night and was nearly as large as those who stood near it … One thing, however, was clear and that was that they were protecting it. It is certainly worthy of further investigation, though I advise extreme caution. Feature Change - The Epics *Son of Gigaroth **Is now calling himself a Demonic Lord and specializes in summoning and supporting minions. **He and his Shields are now members of the Demonic Guard faction. *Falgut the Salver **Will now fight back more fiercely. **Shard of Freedom is now usable on other friendly targets at the range of 10 as well as self. For self-cast during combat the caster must target himself. **Plague Breath, Life Breath, and Venomous Breath have now been renamed to fit with the current dragon breath ability naming convention. They are now: Breath of Plague, Breath of Life, and Breath of Venom. (Note: Renaming these will cause them to sort with your other breaths in your ability tab for easier searching) *Memory of Elial **Now counts as a Greater Epic, drops Void Essence, and has the Greater Epic loot tables. **Is now level 140 as per other Greater Epics. (Down from 150) *Surtheim **Now counts as a Greater Epic, drops Fiery Essence, and has the Greater Epic loot tables. **Is now level 140 as per other Greater Epics. (Up from 130) *Fafnir the Defiler **Got some of his old abilities back. **Scorch once again deals potentially survivable damage but it's cooldown and cast times were slightly reduced. *Valkor the Impaler **Is now sporting some sweet shoulder pads. *One new epic resource can now also be received from Epic Crates: Fiery Agate Gemstone *A new component formula, Mystic Component, is now available for purchase from Vargas the Bold. It creates two new components for the creation of new epic items, utilizing Epic Spell Cores - Elemental Shard and Ethereal Rune. *Multiple brand new epic items are available for creation! Please be aware that currently Elial’s Thorn has no proper graphics. (This will be remedied soon!) Their formulas are available for purchase from Vargas as per all other epic formulas. *New epic weapons crafted with Void Essence (Memory of Elial): **Void Claw - Claw - +120 power, +100 primal, improves recycle of spells by 5%, 10% chance per spell hit to apply Disturbance, an ethereal Mind DoT **Elial's Thorn - Dagger - +75 power, +75 focus, improves recycle of spells by 5%, 10% chance per spell hit to apply Disturbance *New epic items crafted with Fiery Essence (Surtheim): **Flame Elemental Ally - Dragon Only - Grants a passive Aura of Flame, which is a 10m AoE Flame DoT. Grants the active ability Breath of Magma, which is a 30m ranged Breath that costs 7.5k hoard and does major damage in a 7m area. Inflicts an unstoppable flame DoT. **Surtheim Fragment Ally - Biped Only - Grants a passive Aura of Flame, which is a 10m AoE Flame DoT. Grants the active ability Magma Bomb, which is a 30m ranged attack that costs 5 Class 5 Recharge Cells and does major damage in a 7m area. Inflicts an unstoppable flame DoT. **Combust - Biped Only - Epic flame spell that is a slightly toned-down version of Surtheim's Combust. Inflicts Total Combustion. **Primal Combust - Dragon Only - Epic primal spell that is a slightly toned-down version of Surtheim's Combust. Inflicts Total Combustion. *New epic weapons crafted with Myloc Essence (Shaloth the Queen): **Primalist's Claw - Claw - +120 primal, +100 power, +25 dps on ranged spells, 10% chance to proc Primalist's Power on spell hit (spell delay/cooldown reduction), 5% chance to proc Primalist's Shell on spell hit (heal on receiving hits, spell immunity) **The Queen's Vertebrae - Maul - +65 life, +65 nature, +100 power, 5% chance of "The Queen's Wisdom" (heal boost, +life/nature) on spell hit, 5% chance of "The Queen's Strength (+power and health) on spell hit *Greater and Lesser Epic Auras will no longer conflict with each other. Adventure *Holy Armament of Istara (I through IV) now give the proper buff. *Growling Purple Presents now use the proper loot table *The casting animation should now properly play when casting the spells Resurrection I - V. *The techniques Spell: Mind Range I-V now have the proper coin and hoard values. *The description of Citrine Golem Chips now correctly displays the tier of the Heal Recycle technique. *Accurate Breath will no longer be awarded from leveling at levels 15, 25 and 35. *Key to New Rachival and 2017 Hours of Frost Ice Mask (Dragon & Biped) now properly show what they consume. *Disorienting Venom debuffs are now known as Slightly, Moderately, Greatly and Enormously Disoriented. They also now do unstoppable damage and all have increased damage output (up from 1-2). *Fortified buffs now have a duration by Tier of 120, 135, 150, 165, and 180 and no longer conflict with Enhance and Raise Armor. *Spell: Fortify V tech now has a correct 65% chance of applying Fortified V (down from 100%). *Increased the duration of New Rachival's Blessing from 30s to 300s and lowered its coin value from 1000 to 300. Now boosts your Magic Defense by +50. *Changed all Cure Poison spells to no longer be attuned (initial change pushed with the Menders) *Changed level Breath of Flame Burst is received for Fire Golems to lvl 80 instead of lvl 20. *Increased coin values of Pulsing Spectrum buffs so that they will overwrite Cloak of Thorns. *Various small adjustments have been made to the damage output and buff application chance of some items. *Lethal Poison will no longer conflict with other poisons *Mind Bolt (all tiers) now have regular bolt casting animation *Mind Damage technique (all tiers) now applies name modifiers *Piercing Winds technique (all tiers) will no longer change attack type and prevent damage abilities from being used Dragons *Dragons now have five new decal tints. (Thank you Aekaitz!) *Adult Dragon Statue Formula now requires use of Stone Cutter instead of Stoneworking Pedestal Portal System Changes *The portal system in general has been streamlined, removing extraneous and duplicate destinations from the outlands portal in Bristugo. *Portal destinations have been renamed from "Name: Destination" back to their previous designation of Guild, Settlement, City, or no label. *The portal menu now has a "region" column to the left of the destination that lists the region a destination lies in. All destinations should now conform to this new visual system. Plots *New plot decorations: **Flower Planter, Mixed Flowers 1 **Flower Planter, Tulips **Flower Planter, Mixed Flowers 2 **Flower Planter, Fruit & Herb **Flower Planter, Sslik w/Pond **Tree, Large Willow **Tree, Leafy Branched **Tree, Autumn Branched **Tree, Twisted **Tree, leafy 2 **Tree, Twisted Dead **Tree Stump **Tree Stump, Moss **Tree, Dry Pine **Tree, Scrub Pine **Enchanted Fiendish Tree **Dead Oak Tree **Dead Hollow Tree **Hollow Tree Log **Hollow Tree Log w/Spider Webs **Driftwood **Cluster of Mushrooms **Bush **Fallen Rocks **Cluster of Desert Rocks **Large Snow Column **Large Cactus **Medium Cactus **Small Cactus *Player windmills now have rotating blades Quests *Ancient Barasavian Charm (tech kit) now properly requires the correct quest to use. *The Sigil of Telak no longer requires you to be a dragon to wear, but requires level 40 adventure instead of level 7. *Tsraari's Spirit Form Aura Effect now properly makes you glow instead of giving you a "no asset" box. *“Avenge the Fallen (Part 5)” no longer incorrectly refers to the Fallen Patriarch as the Risen Patriarch and hints to the player to loot the corpse as required by future quests. *“Blacksmith: High Demand for Large Axes” now properly refers to Large Axes rather than "Bastards Swords" *"Gerix's Quest: Visit the Grand City of Chiconis" will no longer block attunement to Sable Shores. *New trophy quests that ask for 100 trophies per turn in has been added to all trophy hunters from Tier 2 to Tier 6. *Quest "Kerian: Learn to Technique a Spell" no longer sends you to Braekhis Camp, but instead sends you towards the Ore Refinery. *Removed "quest_task_dragon" from Gerix and Xarinnis" quests so you can obtain more than one now. *In'athoi at the Tower of Healing now offers the "Lore Quest: The Forgotten Ones" Monsters *Turoth the Fire Golem should no longer be able to use Breath of Flame Burst. *Re-arranged and updated the spawns and rates of Brownback Wolves near Reed Lake. *Dark Crawlers can now be found near Reed Lake and the Southern Swamp *Large Muck Flies can now be found within the Southern Swamp *Adjusted the spawn quantities within the Chiconis Battlefield *Undead within the Chiconis Battlefield now have more predictable social behavior (followers are social with their leaders - Commander Turclid and Risen Adepts) but otherwise aren’t social *Scorpions now properly use all of their attack abilities *Aggathos now has more health *Some monsters in the Rift now have lower health Trade *Master Invisible Cargo Cap now exists as a formula and can be bought from Finagle Biggletorque alongside the rest of the master cargo gear set. *Enchanting skill is now a primary skill for Alchemist school *Tool: Tier 2 and higher Smithing Hammers and Tongs have tricking options when creating them. *Staves now have a tricking (customization) option for blue orbs. *Ssaulios sells Dirt for those who don’t have patience to collect free Dirt from Barrels. *Doubled the cost of Green Licorice *Spell Mystery Boxes from Formulatrons can now give Mind Bolt formulas as they are drop-only formulas. *Regular (not blighted) weapons re-verified and updated for consistency on texture, geometry, tinting, tricking. This round includes weapons that require Weaponsmith skill to create and those that should have wood handles and metal blades. These weapons will now have a normal wood (tinted) handle attached to a metal blade/head. World Changes *Decorations added to the Rift *Lemnus now provides attunement to Frostwatch *Shelter Pass now has outgoing destinations from its portal. *A new emblem "Looking for Role-Play" is now available for purchase from Geoff. *Emblem: AFK now limits your speed and fly speed to 0 as a reminder to take the title off when you return from being away. *Drakul has been greatly beautified and has two new destination pads. *Lerena once again has an NPC that offers attunement. *New quests are available in New Rachival, involving the Dusk Forest. *Re-adjusted the treasure chances (in particular the weights of "no treasure" and Rift Tokens) on all monsters in the Rift *Crows now have color and don't look like a void. (Thank you Ghuran) Client Changes *The default dragon sit animation has been greatly slowed down and extended to avoid the ‘too much sugar’ effect. *Fixes to structure / lair build window so things move more smoothly from planning to being build. *Fixes to planning window so that structures are properly scaled in planning window. *Fixes to NPC dialog and quest channels so that NPC chat pop ups can not be hidden *Dragon tiger-stripe and ripple markings cleaned up so they appear much smoother and more clearer. *The dragon eating animations have been redone to be much more natural to the race. *Special target frame to make GM recognition easier *Support for teleporter regions in quests (future content) *Idle animation integration with quest steps *Fix for gem resource nodes sometimes being without color *The beginning of the revamp for emotes with sound has begun. Dragons are the first to receive changes, though other races will be following suit in the future.This means: *All emotes for the dragon stages (hatchling through ancient) no longer require or support /emote_s to add a sound to it. Sound is played by default. Emote sounds can, however, be silenced still with /setpref muteemotes true *Nearly all dragon emotes have had their sounds changed to use existing and/or more natural sounds rather than music, sound effects, or chimes. *The emote “dance” has been renamed to “cower” and given updated text to reflect the new purpose. **A replacement brand new “dance” emote animation has been added to fill the gap. **Emotes have been placed in proper alphabetical order. *Fix for texture env / specularity rendering and multiplied env / specularity when re-equipping items so that double, triple, etc. equipping doesn’t double / triple apply the env or specularity effects. *Region columns in the teleport window no longer cut off the region names and the destination list now properly alphabetizes by default. *Fix steelsilk cargo wristband so that color/tint shows when a dye kit is applied *Change the color of feedback errors so that it’s easier to see (make slightly less red). First pass is item creation window. *Add creature rating to target window *Fix broken textures for some normal weapons (normal + tricking options). Blighted not verified this round. *Cancel AFK if player moves *Support for hotkeys holding state about things they consume and updating ready status *Set effect unload distance to be pref->effectMaxRange instead of object load distance *Make emblem slot auto-hide when not in use *Add pet slot to checks for novians when performing construction *Noncas’ Bi-Directional Scanner’s icon no longer looks unfinished. Server Changes *Future support for max attribute checks with abilities *Future support for steal health and convert into hoard *Tighten up the variability of high interval timers to within 1 second. *When consigning items, 5% up front and 5% when sale completes *Correct the community name returned for plot *Cap run speed at 275 because Friz Freleng says so *Future support for spawn event in quests *Adjust all combat so there’s a 2% of failure, and 2% chance of success, no matter the stats. *Future content support for preventing a player from unequipping an item *Future support for kill target trigger *Fix “ouline” to “outline” in feedback messages *Optimize network messages for community info (sc-extended-community) *Changes to fix npc name lookup / referencing problems *Increase view distance of players / monsters to 150m to load and 200m to unload. *Revise feedback message when equipment is preventing recall. *Allow khuitit to hoard items *Support for min/max % of health constraint (future content)